1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary container with separable nail files, which contains nail file pieces which can be easily separated through a rotation of the container and used in filing a nail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, women spend much time and endeavor in pursuit of beauty. Therefore, women always carry various cosmetic tools with them and occasionally make their toilet by means of the cosmetic tools.
A nail file is one of the cosmetic tools as described above. In usual cases, women carry a separate nail file or a nail clipper provided with a nail file. The nail file provided at the nail clipper has a shape of an elongated plate pivotally connected to the nail clipper through a hinge. In order to use the nail file provided at the nail clipper, a user has to pivot and draw the elongated nail file out of the nail clipper. In contrast, the separate nail file has a simple shape of an elongated plate or a shape of a connection plate on which a plurality of file pieces are detachably arranged.
In the meantime, the separate nail files of those kinds as described above are usually carried in women""s handbags, and are problematic in that they have too small dimensions. That is, it is difficult to find out a separate nail file in a bag, because the separate nail file is too small. Sometimes, all contents of a bag have to be drawn out of the bag, in order to find out a separate nail file. Especially, it will bring shame on women to draw out all the contents of a bag in a public place. Moreover, it is very often that the small separate nail file is lost.
Further, the separate nail file is individually encased in a separate container. Therefore, whenever a user uses the separate nail file having multiple file pieces, the user has to draw the separate nail file out of the separate container, and separate one file piece from the connection plate. Also, after the user uses the separated file piece, the user has to put the file piece again into the separated container. In conclusion, a user of the separate nail file has to do a cumbersome labor, in order to use the separate nail file.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a the rotary container with separable nail files, which has a reduced thickness and an increased surface area, so as to make it easy to find the rotary container in a bag and reduce a danger that the rotary container is lost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rotary container with separable nail files, in which a file piece can be easily separated from a file plate and easily used infilling a nail.
In order to accomplish this object, the present invention provides a rotary container with separable nail files, which comprises an upper plate, a lower plate, a file plate rotatably interposed between the upper plate and the lower plate, and a rotary hub inserted through the upper plate, the file plate, and the lower plate. The upper plate has a separation opening extending radially outward from a center of the upper plate.
The file plate includes a plurality of file pieces partitioned by a plurality of cutting lines, and each of the cutting lines extends radially outward from a center of the file plate. Each of the file pieces has such a dimension as to be completely exposed through the separation opening, so that each of the file pieces can be pulled up and separated from the file plate through the separation opening. The file plate comprises a base sheet, a cushion sheet attached to one surface of the base sheet, and a file sheet attached to the cushion sheet, the file sheet practically functioning as a nail file.
It is preferred that the separation opening of the upper plate and each of the file pieces of the file plate respectively have a sectorial shape in which a length of arc increases in a radially outward direction.
In a rotary container with separable nail files according to the present invention as described above, each of the file pieces is completely exposed through the separation opening, so that each of the file pieces can be pulled up and separated from the file plate through the separation opening, and then used in filing a nail.